Whatever Will Be
by palomino333
Summary: Is the journey over for her? Or is it just beginning? That is up to Ariadne to decide.


The victory that Cobb and his team had achieved not only gave him his children back; it also brought Arthur a new companion with whom to further explore the world of dreams. Ariadne's genuine interest in the subject, punctuated by her return even after being stabbed by Mal, matched his own. Arthur's logical mind, one that hungered for answers to every conundrum, had naturally been enthralled by the hidden wonders of the human consciousness. Yet, that enthrallment hadn't been self-destructive. His rationality had managed to pull him back from the brink each time. That same rationale had not allowed him to let the imaginary talent and interest Ariadne possessed to go to waste, and it was why he made sure that she had left the airport with him, rather than venturing off alone.

He had been gentlemanly in his way, waiting outside of immigration after picking up his luggage. Cobb had already passed by on his way to meet his father-in-law, who had been waiting for him. Arthur had given him a final smile as he passed by. He highly doubted that the mission had been the last of Cobb's work in the field of extractor, but for a while he would be on hiatus. He smirked as he watched Fischer follow his chauffeur out of the airport, deep in thought, with Saito and his own entourage not too far behind. The younger businessman didn't know that the man who had called for the altering of his life was just a few feet behind. Yusuf was the next to go, giving a wave.

Arthur returned his gaze to Ariadne, who at last had an elated smile on her face as she was given her papers back by the security woman. He watched her gently push a wave of her chestnut hair that had fallen out from behind her ear back, and found he quite enjoyed watching that motion. As she got up, a voice from next to him asked, "Enjoying the scenery?" He turned, and gave Eames a disgruntled look. The man merely chuckled at his expression, adding, "I see that I am right."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're not."

In mock abashment, Eames pressed a hand to chest and asked, "Me? Whatever could give you that idea?" He broke off to shake his head. "No dear, I don't corrupt the innocent."

The other man laughed. "I doubt that."

"Doubt what?" They turned to see Ariadne making her way over to them through the crowded baggage claim area, tugging a black, wheeled bag behind her.

Arthur was compelled to say "nothing," but Eames was too quick for him. "Oh, just the fact that I will be taking a nice, long nap once I check into the nearest hotel." A luxurious stretch accompanied the joke.

She smiled. "It's funny, isn't it? We spent all that time sleeping, but I feel so tired."

"That's understandable. It's because your mind is being vexed," Arthur replied, taking care to direct his friends out of the way of a small group of travelers that needed the room to get through with their carry-ons.

Eames stated, "I must say, for as much fun as this has been, I must bid you farewell." He took the architect's hand in his, and lowered his lips to it, but not once taking his dark eyes from hers. "I should hope to see more of you in the future, Miss Ariadne." She blushed slightly, and Arthur rolled his eyes. As usual, Eames was trying to work his charms on an unsuspecting lady, if only for the fun of doing so. "And of course, you too, Arthur," Eames clapped a hand on his shoulder in an endearing manner.

The man in question smiled slyly. "Oh, really? You sure I won't be too boring for you?"

Before Arthur realized what he had said, the Englishman caught the jibe, and made it his own. "I did not necessarily say that, did I?" At that, he turned and left Arthur standing embarrassedly in front of Ariadne.

He quickly remedied that by turning to her, and deciding to get back at Eames later. "All that aside, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked, her expression shifting from amused to slightly anxious.

Arthur looked around for a moment. The crowd was beginning to thin out, making it easier for someone else to hear their conversation. He couldn't afford that to happen. Ariadne picked up on his action, and looked around herself, her nervousness becoming plainer to see on her face. "I'll ask in a more inhabited area. Follow me."

A short while later the two were sitting at a table in the airport's large food court, their bags stowed beneath their chairs, and the foods they were eating on the table's surface. Purchasing the sustenance had made them seem less conspicuous, let alone the fact that they hungry anyway. "Why did we have to move? Did something go wrong?" Ariadne asked, taking a look around her.

"Relax, relax. If you do that, it will be easier to be noticed."

She obeyed his command, flicking her brown gaze back to him, though a little reluctantly. While one of her hands held a fork, the other twisted a strand of her hair subconsciously. Arthur wanted to kick himself for making her nervous, but there hadn't been a choice. He leaned forward slightly, and began to explain himself. "No, nothing's gone wrong, and I want to keep it that way. The people that Cobb and I work for are very interested in finding talented dreamers to work for them, and I didn't want you to have to be involved in something you don't want to be in."

"So, any these of people could be around here?" Ariadne asked in an unsettled voice, indicating the large room with a sweep of the hand that had once held her fork.

Before answering, Arthur extended his hand, and took her now-freed one. "You have to trust me, all right?" She studied him for a few moments, and he felt his heart pound in anticipation. Finally, she nodded as her other hand dropped from her hair. He answered her question in a stern tone of voice. "Yes."

Her hand shook slightly in his grip, but he nonetheless held on tightly to it, keeping his gaze locked with hers. Ariadne let out a few soundless breaths as she brought herself into line. Arthur hated seeing her so helpless, especially compared to her confidence from before, but he knew that if he hadn't told her, she would be finding this information out in a much more damaging way. Finally, she nodded, and he let go. "That's why you're with me. Someone's going to be wondering why Saito suddenly booked an extra seat at the last minute, as good as the intention it was for."

"So, these people, they're going to track me for what, the rest of my life?" She asked in a cross tone, stabbing an unfortunate noodle.

Arthur shook his head. "Not if you handle the situation correctly," he paused to take a sip of his coffee. She arched an eyebrow in response, her mouth currently being full. He put the cup down. "That's what my question is for. Ariadne, would you like to work with Cobb and me?"

He could easily see the smile in her eyes, but her face was kept neutral as she swallowed. "Would I still be able to finish my studies?"

"It's not impossible, as long as you can manage your time. Living on campus, however, is going to be out of the question. We'll need you to stay with us."

"Naturally," she responded. He agreed with her. Ariadne balanced her chin in one hand as she looked out the sloped window at the planes that were rolling by. Something unreadable at that angle passed through her eyes. She slowly turned to look back at him. "And what if I say no? What'll happen?"

"Then we'll request for you to be erased from the system."

She started slightly. "What do you mean 'erased from the system?'"

"Sorry, I phrased that wrong. That means that the agency won't come after you to join it, but at the same time, Cobb, Eames, Yusuf, Saito, and I will have to cut all communication with you, and you will be placed in the care of an agent posing as a family member for the rest of your life for protection. You can't approach any dreamers about dreaming again, and if you are caught using a dreaming device, there will be a penalty." Arthur pressed back against his chair, feeling drained by the explanation. He did not want her to take that alternative. She showed far too much promise, and he cared far too much for her. That option also seemed less appealing to Ariadne, as she openly grimaced at it.

After a few moments of expectant silence passed, she lowered her head and fixed her gaze on her food, as if it was the most important object to her. "I know I can still see my family, but taking this job means I won't have a normal life anymore. I'll need to learn how to handle to a gun, to think quicker on my feet, to grow up…" Her voice trailed off. Arthur mentally cried out in frustration to that reality. It was the one believable reason that would bar her from taking this opportunity.

Before he could say anything, however, she looked up at him. Her face was glowing with that self-assured radiance that was prevalent of her character once more. "But that's why I'll take this job. Life's too short to just be 'normal.'" Arthur couldn't help it; he outright grinned at her, a grin which she returned. Words weren't needed. The looks on their faces were more than enough.

XXXXXX

The two found themselves sitting side-by-side on a bench in the airport's garage outside of the rental car office, waiting for Arthur's order to be carried out. Arthur felt Ariadne leaning against him slightly, her hair softly trailing onto his shoulder. Her eyes were slightly closed. He had put an arm around her, and she hadn't minded. He smirked at what Eames had said about corrupting the innocent. Perhaps he had, but it didn't seem like his "victim" minded at all. Gently, he kissed her forehead, causing her to push herself to him a little more closely.

When the clerk in small office emerged to hand Arthur the keys, the point man found himself looking forward to, the fact that he would probably be half-carrying Ariadne to the car. A heartening flame ignited inside as he realized that he would be looking forward to many more things with her from then on.


End file.
